1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin sealing method for sealing a plurality of semiconductor chips with a resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
A manufacturing method for an area package type semiconductor unit is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 08-078566, for example. The area package type semiconductor unit includes a substrate such as a resin substrate formed of glass fiber based epoxy resin, for example, semiconductor chips fixed to the front side of the substrate, external electrodes provided on the back side of the substrate so as to be arranged like a grid array, and a sealing member such as a mold resin for sealing the semiconductor chips on the front side of the substrate.